gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam
The PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam is the variation of the titular Mobile Suit of Mobile Suit Gundam, the RX-78-2 Gundam. Designed by Kunio Okawara and later by Hajime Katoki for the Gundam Fix Figuration version, it's the titular mobile suit of the manga Plamo Kyoshiro. Combat Characteristics Considered as a fan-created 'redesign' of the RX-78-2 Gundam, the Perfect Gundam was built from lightweight Luna Titanium, its frame was both lighter than that of Zeon's mass-produced Mobile Suits and much sturdier, able to shrug off a Zaku's machine gun fire with little to no damage. It's was also heavily armed with lots of extra armor and weapons made from Luna Titanium as well, making it more of a defensive unit rather than a perfect one and it's mobility however is greatly lowered than the RX-78-2 too. Like the Gundam, the Perfect Gundam is armed with the standard armaments, such as the Vulcan Cannons and the Beam Sabers, the unit is also equipped with new weaponry like the 2-barrel hand beam gun stored in its left arm, which is the upgrade to the RX-78-2's standard beam rifle and the 360mm rocket gun stored on it's back. Like the RX-78-2, The Perfect Gundam was also equipped with a sophisticated Learning Computer which would collect pilot and enemy data during skirmishes and allow the Gundam to operate more effectively. It's also has a Core Block System implemented in the other V Project units. Lastly, it's armor can be purged and removed to increase it's mobility in the battlefield. Since it is a Gundam Model, built for battle-simulation machines, it armaments departs from the other Gundam, which including a water-spray gun, an air-gun bullet Vulcan, and smoke grenades. Armaments 60mm Vulcan cannons Stored in the head, these are primarily used to ward off advancing enemies, shoot down missiles, etc. Beam Sabers The beam sabers use Minovsky particles held in place by an I-Field to form an effective cutting surface that can slice through nearly any material. The particles for the beam sabers are stored by E-cap in the hilt of the saber, which is recharged from the Gundam's reactor when the saber is returned to its socket. 2-barrel hand beam gun The Perfect Gundam is equipped with a new 2-barrel hand beam gun, which can be used to shoot down enemies from a far. The weapon is the upgrade to the RX-78-2's standard beam rifle and it can adjust it's power output when necessary. 360mm rocket gun Stored on the back, it's a powerful gun that shoot down a ship with one fire. System Features Learning Computer System A critical component of the Gundam's success in combat, the Learning Computer System was similar to a modern day black box. It recorded the data from each of the Gundam's battles for further use. However, the system could also actively learn and improve the capabilities of the Gundam Re-entry Coolant System The re-entry system is used for only emergencies when the Gundam is falling to Earth and has no chance of reaching its carrier. The coolant system acts as a large heat-resistant film which lowers the Gundam's temperature when descending to Earth. Core Block System The initial idea of the Core Fighter was as a form of escape if the Gundam were to be destroyed, allowing the irreplaceable data collected by the learning computer and the pilot to escape from a replaceable machine. Armor Purge System This is the new feature that's implemented to the Perfect Gundam. When the unit has run out of Ammo, the unit can remove it's armor, reverting it back into the RX-78-2 Gundam to increase it's combat skills and mobility. History First appeared in manga Plamo Kyo-shiro, the first non-UC Gundam, in other media. It is a special armor plamo-kit build by the protagonist of the story, Shiro Kyoda. When the unit officially became part of the Universal Century Timeline, it retconned back with a UC mecha setting. It can be stated that the Perfect Gundam's data is used to build it's refined model, the FA-78-1 Gundam Full Armor Type. Variants *FA-78-1 Gundam Full Armor Type *FA-78-2 Heavy Gundam Gallery 055605c9c684bbcba9aae7b14e638d80.image.359x450.jpg yhst-29371489244166_2114_73706579.jpeg References Trivia The Perfect Gundam can be the inspiration to the GAT-X102 Duel Gundam Assault Shroud from Gundam SEED. External Links *PF-78-1 Perfect Gundam on MAHQ